Bullet to the heart
by trust-the-system
Summary: Kurt can't stand his life any longer, and brings a gun to school, shooting Will, Karofsky, and himself. Santana/Will Quinn/Artie Rachel/Quinn Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The pistol was huge, menacing, and threatening. Wasn't every gun? Of course Kurt would be able to have a gun. His father had what seemed to be fifty because he went hunting. Burt had once taken Kurt hunting with him, to try and bond with his son. Burt aimed, and hit an innocent doe. Kurt only let one tiny tear escape his small eyes. The doe looked at him for a quick moment, and then fell. The look on its face before it got shot was indescribable. That was the same face on the large group of kids that surrounded Kurt, who pointed his father's pistol up to Karofsky. Karofsky's face was sweat-ridden and terrified. He just wished that Kurt would kill him so he could stop fearing his death, as he had been for the past fifteen seconds, which seemed like fifteen years.

"Kurt, please! I'm-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Kurt barked, shaking the gun "SORRY? YOU WEREN'T FUCKING SORRY BEFORE! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Please!" Karofsky started to cry

"Please what? I'm not going to take mercy on you! You never took mercy on me! You always made fun of me and abused me for being gay, when in real life YOU ARE! I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T HURT YOU AFTER YOU **KISSED ME**!" The crowd gasped.

A girl ran for a teacher, and Kurt shot at the girl, but missed purposely. He couldn't take the life of that buck that his father found for him, but he was willing to take a life of a human, trying to save herself? She let out a cry and tripped, still yelling out for help. Azimio tried to push Kurt, but he only took out another pistol from his bag and pointed it at both of the bullies. No one dared to try and parry off Kurt, not with his cat-like reflexes. Mr. Schuster suddenly broke through the crowd and stopped short. He too was scared. He swallowed and then tried to speak.

"Kurt, give me the guns." Mr. Schuster held out his hand, waiting for Kurt to be his usual obedient self and hand over the guns, but he didn't move. "Kurt-"

"You! You never, ever picked me for ANYTHING! I was always dead last! You never gave me any goddamn solos, and you never respected me!" Kurt pointed the gun away from Azimio, even though he didn't dare move, and pointed it at Mr. Schuster.

"Kurt-" BANG! Kurt fired a shot at Mr. Schue, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Rachel, one of the by-standers, let out a bloodcurdling cry and rushed to the injured teacher's side and put her hand up to the wound, blood slipping out between the cracks of her fingers. "Mr. Schuster!" Rachel shook him violently, trying to keep him alive.

"Kurt, what are you fucking doing?" Finn asked, rushing to the scene after hearing Rachel's screams. He then saw Mr. Schue, lying limp in Rachel's trembling arms as she pet his head.

"Someone call 911 already!" She pleaded with the crowd. A few people, the ones who weren't afraid of moving, called 911 and whispered into the phone about Kurt.

"Rachel!" Kurt suddenly spat, as if he just noticed the screaming girl right beside his feet, holding the possibly dead Mr. Schuster up to her chest. She looked up with the eyes of a dog before they were about to be run over and become road-kill. "You were the BIGGEST BITCH I've ever known! Always demanding every solo, trying to act so cool, always hating on me! Give me one good reason I shouldn't put this gun up to your head and pull the trigger!"

"Because you're a good person." Rachel said, suddenly un-afraid. "Just put down the guns, and I'll take the blame." Kurt and the crowd gasped and let out 'what's and 'why's.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because this isn't you. I seriously understand what you're going through. I may not be getting shoved by Karofsky, but I've been in the same depressions and fears as you have. Just, put it down." Rachel calmly took his arms, and lowered them. But suddenly Kurt shot Karofsky in the chest, and then put the gun in his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

Rachel screamed again, practically losing her voice at this point. Kurt fell dead to the ground, the back of his head blown off and all over Rachel and the crowd. Rachel fainted No one could believe that Kurt did that. Many people sided with his motives, but not the whole killing-rampage-thing. A surprisingly-low-number of people thought that Kurt deserved to die. But most people believed that Karofsky, who survived, should have been burning in hell.

**/**

Santana Lopez had slept with every guy-plus Brittany-in the school. The only person she had fallen in love with, even though she wouldn't admit it, was Brittany. But somehow, Santana had come to fall in love with her Spanish teacher/glee club director, Mr. Schuster. They had been kissing and dating behind the scenes for a while now, but they didn't have sex. Oh-no. They both knew that if anyone found out that they were in a relationship that things would turn to shit, but Mr. Schue and Santana agreed no sex so that he could stay out of jail and what-not. Santana, being Santana, had shown herself to him before, but that was all. She wasn't doing this for grades or anything, but Mr. Schue did help her study a little so she could maintain her A-B average. She truly loved him though. That's why when Mr. Schuster got shot; Santana had to bite her lip until it bled so she wouldn't blow her cover.

How she wanted to be Rachel, holding Mr. Schue, touching him, trying to revive him, she would have died for Mr. Schuster. Rachel got in the ambulance with Mr. Schue, but Santana forced her skinny body to sit next to Rachel. Will was barely alive, and he was losing a lot of blood. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand and say everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't.

"Rachel, you can go." Santana said, wiping a tear from her eye as she looked at Mr. Schue in his hospital bed

"Santana I-"

"PLEASE!" She screamed "Just…go…!" her body shook like a leaf. Rachel obediently left the room, but stayed in the hallway, looking in at Mr. Schuster. "Baby? I'm here…I'm here…" Santana put her and on Will's, and kissed his forehead. "Wake up…please wakeup baby…"

Rachel gasped. Santana was having an affair with Mr. Schuster! But at this moment, affair didn't seem like the proper word. It was more like a Romeo and Juliet situation involving a teacher and a student, and Mr. Schue had been poisoned even though his Juliet was knowingly alive. But, maybe he did it not just to save the lives of the innocent bystanders and the not-so-innocent Karofsky and Azimio, but to save her. Rachel got to thinking about keeping this a secret, but then she thought, _why? She's never said one kind word to me in my life when I've always been kind to her, and she slept with my boyfriend!_ And quickly dialed everyone's number to come to the hospital. Nothing more, nothing less.

All of the glee students filed in quietly, once in a while buckling under their emotions and letting out sobs and whimpers, especially Mercedes, who was obviously more concerned about Kurt being deceased. Everyone comforted her and told her that there was nothing that she did to make him do it, but she wouldn't believe it. Santana shot Rachel a dirty look when she came back in the first time, and then with the whole glee club. Mercedes said that she would rather wait outside than go in the room, so Tina stayed with her out in the hallway with a box or two of Kleenex.

"How is he?" Quinn walked over to Rachel, who's arms were crossed

"Ask Santana. She had her hands all over him a minute ago." Rachel replied, then walked away and over to Finn. Quinn gave a weird look to Santana, who quickly looked back to Mr. Schue.

"Santana, would you mind telling me what the hell Rachel is talking about?"

"She's a liar, she doesn't say anything honestly. She just spits out retarded sayings."

"Santana, you're one of my best friends, and I know you way too well. She said that you had your hands all over him…"

"I just touched his hand okay!" She sniffed. Santana's face started to turn red, and her eyes glossy with hot tears "He's my teacher, and I care about him. That's all."

"How much do you care about him?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone. Santana sniffled, but didn't say anything, her lip twitching as fat tears started to erupt from her eyes like lava from a volcano. "Santana, are you and Mr. Schue…having an affair?" Santana nodded her head and hugged Quinn tight. She had never hugged Quinn this tight, or anyone for that matter.

"I just love him so much! It was never about grades or extra credit, I didn't fuck him to get ahead, I never fucked him, but we're just so in love, and I can't-stand-to-see-him-like-this!" She wept for a good long while, only moving when Quinn's legs got tired and she decided to sit down, when Brittany hugged Santana.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Quinn whispered

"Because, this was totally new, and I didn't want you to think that I was being a slut and fucking my Spanish teacher. I really do love him!"

"I know, I know." She patted her back again.

Santana moved away after a minute, and returned to Will's bedside, letting anyone and everyone see that she was holding his hand and kissing him on the forehead. Everyone behind Santana was shocked, but Quinn shot everyone a dirty look to shush them; and with that look, she almost explained what was going on. Rachel, understanding, wanted to kick herself. How could she be such an ass? When Santana lifted her glossed lips from Will's head, his eyes fluttered open like butterflies, and smiled to see Santana. When he saw the glee club kids however, his smile faded. He was going to ask about their relationship, but he instead said in a weak voice "What happened?"

"You, uh, you got shot in the stomach." She sniffled. Mike Chang quickly ran outside and got a nurse, to tell her that Mr. Schue was awake.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked concerned. The glee club started to tear up a little again, and Santana started to cry again.

"Once Kurt saw…" She had to pause every couple words to pull herself together "What he did…he put the gun in his mouth!" She broke apart and tears started to roll down her olive cheeks. The heart monitor skipped a beat, and then started to beat normally again.

"Okay kids, visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse with a blonde bob, Winnie the pooh scrubs, and two chins said upon entering.

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Santana smiled. Will nodded. "I love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time since the school was opened in the fifties, the McKinley High school Choir room was absolutely silent. The band kids didn't have the will to go, Mr. Schue was in the hospital, and there was no Kurt. No one was crying, not even Mercedes. No one had any tears left it seemed. Some people were sad, some were hurt, some were scared, and some were angry. But, who could blame them? Kurt had first threatened the lives of Azimio, who wasn't shot, and Karofsky, who was luckily still alive. Then, he had slaughtered, as many of the glee kids thought the appropriate word, Mr. Schuster. Then, he took his own life. Many people thought he was a coward for doing it, but many understood his motives. Like he stated before he shot the two men, everyone gave him the worst time for being himself.

Blaine had the hardest time. The only person he let into his room, or talk to him, was Mercedes. This was only after about three days of no contact. When Mercedes stepped inside, the room was in ruins. Mercedes had to gingerly tip-toe and dodge pieces of broken glass, wood, and plastic. When she found Blaine, and only because of his loud sobbing. He was rocking back and forth in the darkest corner of his closet, which was also ruined, holding himself. Mercedes saw that there was also a trash can beside him. Mercedes would cry a lot when she was younger, and her mother would tell her that if she cried any more she would get sick. She never did, but Blaine clearly did.

"Why would he fucking **do** that to himself?" Blaine cried out as Mercedes held him. The words came out slurred, child-like. Mercedes thought that she had only been there crying with Blaine for about an hour, when it had in fact been four.

Burt cried for the first time since his first wife died when

The school was closed for three days, and the memorial would be two days after his wake and funeral, which would be the next day. The news had spiced up the story horribly. It ranged from mentally-ill teen stabbing ten students, to a gay-rapist shooting three women-students. No one in the glee club could stand to hear or watch any more.

Poor Brittany didn't even understand what happened. Now, we all know that she's a seriously blond blonde, but she just couldn't comprehend this. She didn't understand why Kurt wasn't there. She didn't understand why everyone was crying. She barely understood why Santana was crying in the hospital.

The whole glee club had seen Santana kiss Will on the forehead and caress his hand. They all knew that her and Will were dating/having an affair, but they didn't understand what exactly went down. Knowing Santana's reputation, a lot of the glee club thought that the relationship was sex in trade for good grades. Some thought that Santana just wanted sex period. The only people who understood what was happening were Rachel and Quinn. The tension in the room was getting to thick for Santana, so she stood up in the center of the room, put her hands behind her back, and spoke.

"Let's just get this damn thing out in the open about what happened in the hospital."

"Santana, you don't have to do this." Quinn said assuring, putting her hand on Artie's.

Quinn and Artie had broken up a few months back, but were together again, a little stronger this time. But, inside Quinn, there was this feeling whenever she saw Rachel. It's that feeling when you see your crush walk by you, or looking in your direction. Quinn was very religious and had absolutely nothing against gay, lesbian, or bisexual people, but she never thought that she would start becoming one of those people, and because of Rachel.

"Yes I do. I'm only going to say this once, and I'm never going to say it again. I am in a loving relationship with our glee club director Will Schuster. I love Will. Will loves me. We have not had sex. I know that it may be hard to understand, but I love him, and I'm not doing this for 'extra credit'" she put her index and middle fingers together to make a quotation gesture "'or to get A's'. I'm doing this because I love him. Now I don't give a shit what you guys think about our relationship, but if it weren't for the fact that he's my choir teacher and he's thirty-one, it would be a normal relationship." Santana quickly sat down and acted like it never happened.

"I believe you." Tina said. The whole club turned around and stared at Tina.

"What?" Santana asked

" I believe what you said, and I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

"Thank you Tina..." Santana whispered in her hoarse voice

Just then, Miss Holliday entered the room, since she was the requested sub for whenever Mr. Schuster was out. She wore a wide smile, but it looked painful, forced upon her. And it was. Her and Will had a connection, but they never hit it off. She still liked him though. So naturally when she heard that he had been shot, she felt horrible and cried immensely. She had only been smiling a mere five seconds when she broke down weeping. She put her hand up to her forehead, as if checking for a fever, and shielded her face. Tina and Mercedes started to cry. It was very depressing. They looked up to Holly, they thought that she was invincible, but she was on the ground weeping like she was being murdered by an invisible assailant. When you see someone who you idolize cry, wouldn't that make you sad enough to cry?

"WHY!" she wailed. She didn't mind the students hearing the next remark "What the fuck happened here?" She seemed to ask them, as if she didn't know. "How could this fucking happen to us? To Will? To Kurt?" She stopped crying for a moment, and then she started to cry again, "Oh god!" she cradled her face in her hands, letting her spaghetti-thin blonde hair hide her face like a willow tree. Mercedes got up and helped Miss Holliday to a seat, where the whole glee club shared a group hug for a while. Then, Miss Holliday brushed back her tears, and stood up in front of the glee club again. "I know that when I have raging emotions, I either break down crying like I just did, move, or get drunk. But you guys are strong, and you won't do that. You'll do what you do best. I heard a rumor that someone had a song in mind to sing today." Miss Holliday was lying, she just wanted to see who would sing. So, Rachel being the trooper that she is, stood up with her red, puffy eyes, with a few tears left in them, and sang:

"There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I gon' get  
There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All I gon get is gone with your step  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only who knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know  
Know that when you leave  
Know that when you leave  
By blood and by mean  
You walk like a thieve  
By blood and by mean  
I fall when you leave  
So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only who knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility  
I wouldn't know  
Tell me when my sigh is over  
You're the reason why I'm close  
Tell me if you hear me falling  
There's a possibility  
It wouldn't show  
By blood and by mean  
I fall when you leave  
By blood and by mean  
I follow your lead"

"That was beautiful and very depressing at the same time." Miss Holliday commented. The bell than rang, dismissing the kids to go home.

"I really liked your song Rachel." Quinn said.

"Thank you." Rachel replied quietly

"Could you give me a ride to the hospital?" Quinn asked before Rachel left.

"Sure."

The ride over to the hospital was long and silent. The only sounds came from the rain kissing the glass, making gentle pats. Even the sky was sad. The sky had been raining, or crying if you will, ever since the shooting. The sun had gone straight down to the pits of hell and didn't return.

"Do you think Kurt is in hell?" Rachel asked as she parked the car

"I'm supposed to, but Kurt just isn't the type of person I could see in hell." Quinn replied getting out of the car.

"Dave Karofsky's room?" Quinn asked a scrawny old woman with spectacles at the end of her nose and kittens on her scrubs.

"Three fourteen."

Karofsky sat in the hospital room with tubes hooked up everywhere, a heart monitor beeping importantly to itself, and empty cups of pudding scattered around. He was awake, staring at the rain out the window. No one was in the room, and it seemed that no one had visited.

"You're the first people to visit me," Karofsky said without looking away from the window "Besides my parents I mean."

"I can't imagine why." Rachel said sarcastically

"What's going to happen to me?" He asked, looking over at the two girls

"I've never wished this on someone, and you're going to be the only one I ever will. I think that you're going to go to hell, and I hope so." Quinn said through gritted teeth

"Quinn!"

"No Rachel!" Quinn yelled and stood up. She wagged a finger at Karofsky "**He's** the reason Kurt is dead! **He's** the reason why Kurt may be in fucking HELL!" She looked at Karofsky, and gave him a look, as to see if he was really flesh and blood, not some ravenous monster, then she slapped him hard against both cheeks, making Karofsky's lip bleed "THIS IS **YOUR** FAULT! **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE DEAD!" A security guard rushed into the room and said that he would escort Quinn, and of course Rachel since she was with her, out of the building. "NO!" Quinn exploded in his face. The security guard picked her up like a child having a temper tantrum in her mother's arms and started to drag her out of the room "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL DAVE KAROFSKY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Once outside the building, Quinn stood on the sidewalk, shaking, refusing to go in the car. She was soaked through all of her clothes, and she was going to get sick.

"Quinn, get in the damn car." Rachel groaned

"No!" Rachel came out from the car, not caring if she would get soaked wet, and wrapped her arms around Quinn, forcing her into the car. Quinn was still sobbing in the car. "The bible is telling me all of this shit, and I don't know what to believe any more!"

"What?"

"First it says to wait until marriage to have sex and kids, which I totally fucked up, then it says that people who kill and commit suicide go to hell, and then it says that you have to always be with the opposite gender!"

"Quinn...what are you saying?"

There was a moment of complete and utter silence, both girls looking deep into each other's eyes lovingly, and then Quinn and Rachel leaned over and kissed each other. Quinn didn't feel wrong. All the lips that she had kissed were rough and hard. These were soft and delicate. Rachel didn't show any signs of protest, and Quinn didn't either. She wondered what Kurt would have thought of this. Would he have been angry that Quinn had kept this inside of her so long? Would he be happy that she was letting it out? The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was that she was there with Rachel, lips against lips, tongue against tongue, hands against hands, and hearts against hearts, and no hint of shame.

**I just HAD to do Faberry. And please, do not comment asking what is going to happen next. Thank you, and keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sat at the end of his bed, staring into the emptiness. His hands were cold and clammy, but he felt like he was on the equator. The black tie around his neck felt like it was constricting him. He heard all of these voices in his head, telling him that it was his fault that he was going to Kurt's funeral.

For the past three days, Burt had locked himself in Kurt's basement bedroom, crying, and refusing to talk to anyone. Finn had never seen Burt cry, and it was said by Kurt that his father only shed one tear at his mother's funeral. Finn didn't even think that Burt could cry, but maybe he was crying because he had not only lost his son, his pride and joy, to his own gun because people couldn't stop bullying him about his sexuality. Maybe it was because he was also re-mourning his wife. Kurt was the last of the family that Burt had.

Carol cried for a while too, but then became a stone and just simply drank tea for hours on end, and looked through the old family albums of Kurt. Carol had picked out the clothes and provided the picture of Kurt to the undertaker, although it wouldn't much matter since they had decided it be a closed casket. The way that Kurt had died mangled up his upper body greatly, Carol got sick when she went to identify and prove that it was Kurt to the police. It was going to take a hell of a lot to make Kurt even resemble a face-or what was left.

"Mom?" Finn emerged out of his room "Is Burt coming?"

"Uhm," Carol's lips twitched a little "I don't believe so."

"Well, we don't want to be late." Finn said straightening his tie. He held out his hand to help his mother up from her bed, and they drove over to the funeral home.

**/**

Quinn sat in the shiny oak pew, one of the two hundred crammed into the light-filled church, and looked up through the ceiling, which were windows, obviously to let the light of god shine on Quinn. The church's stain-glass windows were seventy years old, but they looked as if they had been put in yesterday. The Hymnals smelled of lilacs if you held it close enough to your face, and the wood floor always seemed to be perfectly polished. Even though she was all alone, she felt like there were millions of eyes on her. All last night she had nightmares, about the angels and God saying that she had sinned, and she would burn in hell with Kurt. The scariest part was that she sprung up, yelled "no" at the top of her lungs, and broke a mirror. Even in death, Kurt had to be defended it seemed.

"Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned. I have committed adultery, and have committed it with another woman." She spoke up into the sky, her knees sore from kneeling. Usually when she did this, she heard a voice say "Your sins are forgiven my child", but that was when she lied, or stole her mother's lipstick and played dress up with her clothes. This time, she did not hear any reply. She only felt her gold cross grow heavy and painful.

"Wait, I'm wrong  
Should have done better than this  
Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist

So show me what I'm looking for  
Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord  
Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for  
Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Just save me from being confused  
Wait, I'm wrong  
I can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord

Courage came to her then, to speak. "God, I felt no shame when I kissed Rachel in her car yesterday. I may feel shame for cheating on my boyfriend, but I don't feel any shame for being in love with whoever I want to be, and I don't think that it is wrong at all."

There was a cold hand that touched her shoulder then. It was small and weak, but soft and it smelled like a manicure kit. Quinn slowly turned her head, and saw that the hand was a boy's hand, and that it was glowing. The hand went up to a boy's long-sleeved shirt, and then to a face. It was angular, heart shaped even. On the top was dark brown hair, which glowed as well. The face and body was **Kurt's.** Quinn couldn't move, paralyzed.

"I'm proud of you." His voice sounded like a baby being tickled with a small furry puppy. Then, Kurt disappeared. Quinn then knew the answer. Kurt was at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stood outside of the funeral home, gathering up the courage to open the door. Besides the few people smoking cigarettes sitting on the benches, she was the only one outside who hadn't seen the casket yet. No one had seen Kurt besides Burt, Carol, and Finn, wanting to view Kurt first and then have the service with a closed-casket. When Finn saw the body, he got sick in the bathroom. The undertaker did the best he could, but it was still sickening. Kurt's head wasn't truly all there anyway. It sort of looked like a macaroni painting that got melted or was put on without strong glue. His face didn't look right.

Rachel turned around to leave, and then turned around to enter. She turned around again, and again, and so many more times that the smokers looked up from their conversation on Camels and how expensive they were, and they stared. The last time she turned around, she bumped right into the forehead of Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn," Rachel sounded surprised, using her high, squeaky, nervous voice

"Hi." Quinn replied, brushing past her, her hand meeting Rachel's. Rachel turned around to see why Quinn walked away, and saw Artie rolling right behind her.

"Hey Artie."

"Hey…" Artie was really down. Artie honestly didn't know Kurt anymore than Quinn, Puck, or Mike Chang did, but they were still friends.

"Could I talk to Quinn for a moment?" She asked

"Sure." He nodded "I'll just go and talk to Finn."

As Rachel walked to catch up with Quinn, she saw about fifty other people in the cramped waiting room. A little less than half were wearing black, as it was requested that you wear the most stylish or best designer clothes you had, in honor of Kurt's love for fashion and style. Many people twittered and chirped about what happened in the school the day he died, all incorrect gossip, and the others were just frowning or crying. Rachel seized Quinn by the wrist, making Quinn go "oomph!" as she was pulled into a bathroom.

"We need to talk!" Rachel's

"Shit…About what?" Quinn knitted her eyebrows together

"You know. You know what I'm talking about." She pointed a finger right in front of Quinn's face

"About the kiss?" Quinn let out all of her air while speaking

"Yes."

"I like you. No big deal." Quinn turned around to walk away again, but this time when Rachel seized her, she seized her hand. Quinn's head whipped around, and looked down at the hand that was so gingerly holding hers.

"It is a big fucking deal to me Quinn." Rachel replied

"I have a boyfriend. You don't understand." Quinn's voice wavered "I can't just leave Artie."

"You don't think that I'm not having those same feelings about me and Sam?" Rachel asked "I love him, and you two dated too. Do you think I'm not scared about what people will say if we walk down the hallways holding hands? Do you think that the fact that Kurt is in there dead because people picked on him for his sexuality doesn't scare the living hell out of me?" She pointed towards the viewing room. "Well you're wrong, and your just scared to admit that you may like a girl, not just a girl, but Rachel Berry." She spit out her name, hot tears overflowing in her lower eyelids "You're scared that those words in your bible are going to come to life and drag you to hell. But if you admit that you have feelings toward me, I would _never_ let anything happen to you."

"You know I went to church right before I came here? I went there because I wanted to confess my sins." Rachel opened up her mouth to speak, but Quinn stopped her "Let me talk, please. I don't think I was forgiven. But I don't care. When I confessed, I said that I was sorry for cheating on Artie, but not for kissing you." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn tenderly on the lips.

Quinn: Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing toothache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

Rachel: Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
I'll tell you what  
Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

Both: Oh Novacaine  
Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine *Kiss*

They both emerged from the bathroom to see that most of the glee kids had arrived, but they were all huddled around someone or something. They both exchanged a glance, thinking the same thing, and smiled for the first time in a long while: Mr. Schuster. It was a miracle that he was okay. He was still a little frazzled, but he got to the wake.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel exploded, hugging him "You're okay!" Mr. Schuster hugged Rachel tightly in return, happy that he was able to even hear her voice after what happened.

"Oh! Mr. Schuster!" Carol ran over and hugged him "I am so-sorry!"

"It's not your fault." He assured her "It's just a scratch" However dark the situation, or sad someone was, Mr. Schue always could make you laugh. "Could I see him?" He asked in a whisper

"Oh, yes. Of course." Carol signaled for employees to open the casket for Mr. Schue.

"Wait!" Blaine came forward just before Mr. Schue closed the door "May I please?"

"Does anyone else want to go in? I don't want to have it opened more than it's needed." Carol asked. The kids shook their heads no, and Will and Blaine proceeded inside.

Blaine had been to a many funeral before, and every time he saw the body, it was surreal. He knew that the body was of the deceased, but it didn't look at all like it. The skin looked leathery and plastic, depending on the age, the hairline was always squiggly or wrong, the lips were always in a u-shaped frown, and the hair was all played up. Because of all of this, the fact that the person was dead never truly sunk in. He could comprehend that they were gone, but he didn't always remember or believe it. When his Grandfather died, he asked his mom _"Is Grandpa okay? He hasn't visited for a couple of weeks now."_, before he realized why.

Kurt's face was all wrong. Besides the fact that a great amount of it was blown away, his hairline wasn't perfectly straight. Kurt would spend a half an hour at least fixing his part in the morning. He had a broken nail on his left index finger. Kurt would have called a SWAT team if that happened when he was alive. This made Blaine chuckle.

"What?" Will asked, not looking away from Kurt

"When I was over at his house once, we were flipping through a Vogue magazine, and when he went to put it down, his nail caught onto the table, and he broke it. He shrieked so much that he had no air left after a while. It was like he got a paper cut on his eye or something. He was jumping around like Thumper going 'someone call 911, get me to a nail salon, Blaine kiss my boo-boo and make it better!'" there was a long pause, and tears started to march down Blaine's face. "Oh Kurt…Why did you do this to yourself?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sun. It first peaks through your window in the early morning, a deep orange, and then brighter. When you look out the window, the houses and trees all around look two dimensional, and totally black. The sky is blue on the edges, but the sun is starting to jump up into the air. For those who stay in bed, the sun starts to pour into you window like a thick fog, nature's own alarm clock.

This was the first time in about a week that the sun had done this. The lower half of Mercedes body was on the floor, and the other half was on the bed, still asleep. When the sun escaped through one of the holes in her drapes, it slapped her leg with a sting. There was a knock on her door, making her head pop up and throw a glare at it. Then it opened, letting her mother bustle inside with her black clothes on.

"Baby girl, you have to get up." She said, rubbing Mercedes back with her long nails, which was very useful when she had an itch she couldn't reach. "Staying in bed won't make this go away."

"I know, I know." Mercedes said, sitting up

"Then get in the shower and get dressed. I don't want to be late." Her mother said, patting her on the back harshly, which made Mercedes jump up and get into the bathroom.

Even though her water temperature was set to boiling level whenever she took a shower, it felt freezing. She didn't blast the radio, which always woke up and annoyed her brother Anthony, who had been visiting from college. She just cried. There were so many tears that even the water from the shower looked small.

The same went for Santana. But, she didn't wake up in her bed. She woke up in Will's. She was strewn across it, her nose twitching. That was how she slept; with her nose twitching and her ears sometimes wiggled. Her caramel colored skin was surrounded by white pillows and sheets, twisting and turning around her.

She had been dreaming about being on the beach with Will. The sun making her already perfectly tanned skin even more tan, wearing her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses proudly on the tip of her nose. Will would be sitting right beside her, his abs proudly on display for the world to see, but only for Santana to have. Then they both got up, took off their bathing suits, and put on wedding clothes. Santana always wanted a sleeveless, flowing dress that was pink, but very faint; sort of like the one Avril Lavigne had. There was a hibiscus flower in her hair, fresh and sweet, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The priest said "If there are any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Santana had too much pride, so she said when she got married the priest would have to say that, and see how many of her past boyfriends came running.

There was a large crowd in the audience, smiling in their best clothes. Then, they evaporated into the air, leaving only Will, Santana, and the priest. But now there was someone else walking down the aisle. Her hair fell to her shoulders gently, swirls on the end like a Disney Princess, and a white halter wedding dress. She had the exact same hibiscus flower in her hair, and no shoes on. It was Brittany. She ran up and kissed Santana on the lips, and then stepped back, and said:

"You can't be in love with both of us. You must chose."

She looked between them both, for a very long while. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. How could she choose? Will was smart, charming, sexy, a great singer, a wonderful dancer, and a wild romantic-and her teacher. Brittany was funny, partially because of how stupid she was, beautiful, was a better dancer than Mike Chang and Will combined, but she was also a girl. Now the question was this: Would she rather have Will accused of rape and her accused for trading sex for grades, or would she rather date Brittany and be called a dyke by the rest of the student body?

"How am I supposed to fucking choose? I love the both of you! And why the hell are you here? This is my dream!" Santana cried to Brittany

Then, another figure appeared, only this one was golden and shiny, and had a boyish outline, with hands at his hips and perfectly styled hair. This dazzling figure was Kurt. He looked-indescribable. Santana and Brittany had read Breaking Dawn together, so she could help Brittany with the words, and they said that Bella's body was changed significantly, and the words "beautiful" and "tear worthy beauty" was the world's biggest understatement. This is what happened to Kurt when he died.

"Maybe," Kurt said, taking Brittany's hand and placing it on Santana's left hand "I shot Will," he separated Santana's right hand from Will's "For a reason." Then, Will's face started to look sad, then droopy, and then he disappeared.

"No!" Santana cried, reaching out for him. Except Brittany held her had back tightly. "NO!" Brittany started to shake her "NO!" Santana cried out again. Brittany shook her even more aggressively "NO!"

"Santana!" Her eyes burst open to see that Will was the person who was shaking her. She sat up quickly and hung onto his neck, crying. "Why are you crying baby?"

"Holy shit..." She whispered

"What?"

"I had a bad dream..." she cried into his shoulder

"Tell me."

"Kurt was there, and so was Brittany, and you were there too."

"What else?"

Santana bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Will that she thought she was in love with someone else besides him, she especially didn't want to tell him that it was Brittany Pierce. She wanted to erase that god damned dream out of her mind. She had successfully had no lustful or lovey-dovey thoughts about Brittany for three months, and she knew that if she started to think about her again that she would fall in love with her for the second time, and leave Will in the dust.

"He shot you again."

"Speaking of which," Will said, pulling away so he could look at Santana "I have to meet up with the detective after the funeral, so I'll need to drop you out. Are your parent back from Spain yet?"

"No, not for a couple of days. And why the hell is there a detective on this case?" She asked, slipping on her underwear and getting dressed in her best clothes, which was once again requested for the funeral. It was the same dress Brittany was wearing in the dream. "Kurt shot two people and then he killed himself. What else is there to know?"

"I don't know. For some reason they always have detectives when there is a suicide." He said, putting on his tie. He fumbled with it a little bit, the shot messed with his hands a little.

"Here," Santana got up and straightened it out for him.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "I got this for you too," He said reaching into his coat pocket and taking out a flower clip. It was a hibiscus flower clip. "It looks so good on you!" He said, placing it in her dark chocolate brown hair.

"Tell me you love me." Santana said, growing deathly serious as she looked straight into Will's eyes.

"What?" Will laughed "Of course I do!"

"Say it." She said, the sun reflecting off of her lip gloss

Will leaned down, and kissed her tenderly on the lips for a minute, and looked back deeply into her eyes with the same serious expression on his face. Then he said in a hushed tone, like when he's finishing one of his lectures to the glee club "I honestly love you." And he kissed her again.

**/**

"I can't believe we're doing this." Tina said, jumping out of the car and taking Mike's arm "Going to Kurt's funeral I mean."

"Neither can I." said Puck, who had just gotten out of his car. He had never worn a suit before, unless you count the four times that the glee club forced him into uniform for sectionals and regionals.

"I'm still in a state of shock." Mike shook his head "I mean, it just doesn't sound like something that Kurt would do."

"Hey guys." Artie said as Quinn wheeled him over, with Rachel following close behind

"Where's Sam, Rachel?" Puck asked

"Um, I-I don't know."

"You told me that he was driving you here. He is your boyfriend and all."

"We had a fight okay. Just drop it." She said, folding her arms across her chest and storming inside. Quinn stopped mid-stroll, and ran after her, leaving Artie right in the middle of the parking lot. The other kids didn't notice until they all bumped into him and fell flat on their faces.

"Rachel?" Quinn called after her. Rachel turned around, tears starting to well up in her eyes

"This has been the worst month of my life. First i lose Kurt, we almost lose Mr. Schue, I lose Sam-"

"You've got me." Quinn replied, taking her hand and walking over to the casket

A lot of people would trash talk about Lima all the time, and one of the things they said that it was where you go to die. The main inhabitance were old people in nursing homes, and those creepy nurses who some people swore would kill off their charge because they wanted to "get fresh" with them. So, there were so many dead people that there was no longer room underground to bury the dead. There were about five crypts build, eagerly awaiting to be filled. That was where Kurt was to be laid to rest.

"Santana," Brittany walked over to her

"Yeah?"

"I'm confused."

"About what?" She whispered, thinking it was about their relationship

"Kurt." Brittany had only been to one funeral, when she was four. She didn't know what was going on, and she could barely remember it now.

"What about?"

"Why isn't he here?" Santana's eyes bugged out, and then narrowed. Santana almost laughed. How was it possible that Brittany could be so obtuse and oblivious to the situation that had unfolded right in front of her?

"Because he's dead, Brittany." Tears pinched the crooks of her eyes, and she let them. No one was around to see her cry

"I know that." Brittany laughed

"Then what are you asking me?"

"He's an angel. He should be here. Every angel gets to see their funeral, to show them how loved they are." She smiled that idiotic smile.

"Oh." Santana didn't really know how to respond to that "Well, if you see him, tell him I'm sorry for ragging on him all of those times. And tell him that I know that it doesn't make up for it, and that it's really shallow to say sorry only after he took his life, but I mean it."

"Okay." Brittany then skipped away, leaving behind some light in Santana's eyes.

Then, that same golden outline appeared. Kurt was gorgeous, and smiling. He was dressed in a nice suit, he had always loved the show How I Met Your Mother because of the character Barney, and how he always looked fashionable in a suit. "Thank you." And he was gone again. This time, Santana knew he wouldn't appear again, and the tears that were stored in her eyes erupted and kissed her cheeks.

The immediate family rode in a limousine. _Kurt would have loved to do that, looking rich and powerful. _Finn thought _But he made the choice to never let that happen, the coward._ "Coward..." he muttered to himself

"Finn!" His mother scolded

"Sorry mom." Finn apologized. But he wasn't. Why should he? _Kurt couldn't man up and face his problems, so he just blasted them away with a gun. That's real manly. He couldn't have just ruined Karofsky's life by telling the school about how he was gay, he had to shoot himself. Kurt the cowardly lion._

Burt took all of his strength, and aimed it towards not totally breaking down. Burt had cried so much the past few days that he would get sick. He always told Kurt that real men don't cry, but he always let Kurt cry. He still wouldn't cry.

The crypt was very big and tall, intimidating to Finn. He saw Kurt's casket, and he still couldn't grasp being there. It felt like a bad dream, a terrible nightmare. As they started to raise him and put him in the casket, everyone was crying, even Finn and Burt. After it was over, Burt remained at the crypt.

"No, no! I'm staying here with my son!" Burt cried

"Burt," Carol cooed

"I'm staying with my son!" He wouldn't budge. Finn signaled Mike and Puck to come over and help him drag Burt away. He couldn't stop looking at Kurt's tomb, so he looked around, trying to distract his mind from the pain, and saw a figure lingering behind a tombstone. Finn knew who it was immediately. The broad shoulders, curly hair, and grim face. He stormed over to the tombstone and hit him furiously, and the boy let himself be hit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Finn beat him up repeatedly "Why are you here you murderer?"

"Paying my respects," Karofsky spit up some blood

"You have no respect! No one respects you and you respect no one! You're the one who should be dead! You drove Kurt to this! You were gay so to cover it up you teased him and harassed him and shit all over him! And then you kissed him! No wonder he hated you, you fucking hypocrite!" Finn's knuckles started to bleed, and he still beat up Karofsky

"FINN!" The glee kids rushed to his side

"Finn you'll kill him!" Mercedes shrieked

"That's-the-point!" Finn said between beatings. He was going crazy.

"No!" Blaine said, rushing in front of Karofsky and taking one of the hits "You're no better than him if you beat him to death! Besides," He said turning to Karofsky to look at his mangled body, which was almost lifeless "He's not worth it."

The only people who remained at the crypt were Will and Santana, her head resting on his shoulder. He traced his hand over the block with Kurt's name on it. Kurt Hummel. It seemed to glow in Will's eyes. "I'll see you later." He patted the block

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, puzzled "He's gone, forever."

"I'll see him later, in heaven." and he kissed Santana on the lips, already feeling like he was in heaven.


End file.
